


by my side

by andtheyfightcrime



Series: Buffyverse Bingo [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 2019)
Genre: BOOM! Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andtheyfightcrime/pseuds/andtheyfightcrime
Summary: Rose takes Willow to task for leaving her out of the Sunnydale shenanigans. Takes place in the Boom! Studios comic reboot of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Rose Martinez
Series: Buffyverse Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Buffyverse Bingo - Round 1





	by my side

The silence is unbearable. Willow takes a peek at Rose, who is whittling a stake and pointedly not looking at her.

“Baby?”

Rose sighs and turns away.

“So this is how it’s going to be now?” Willow says in a small voice. “You’re giving me the silent treatment?”

Her girlfriend sets down her penknife and stake. “I’m not giving you the silent treatment.”

“You haven’t said anything since –”

“Since I saw you floating in the air with your eyes blacked out? I was processing stuff, Will.”

“I didn’t want you to see me like that,” Willow says.

“Well, I did. And you didn’t want to tell me about your friends’ secret lives, either.”

“It wasn’t my secret to tell,” Willow squirms as Rose stares at her. “The fewer people who know about Buffy…”

“Cordelia Chase,” Rose says. “Robin Wood. Xander. The school librarian. Ms. Calendar knows. That’s five people who are not me.” She agitatedly taps her fingers against her thigh. “Why do they get to know but not me?”

“I’m sorry,” Willow says. “I just – it’s been a _lot_ , these past few months and there never seemed to be a right time to tell you…” she trails off at Rose’s hurt expression.

“We used to tell each other _everything_ ,” Rose says. “I could have helped you, Willow. It just makes me wonder – what if there was other stuff you didn’t tell me? To protect me?”

Willow curls her fists around a soft pillow –a Valentine gift from Rose the previous year – as if it could shield her from Rose’s anger. “I did it _because_ I want to protect you. You’re the only part of my life that isn’t full of danger and spookiness.”

“I don’t mind spookiness,” Rose says. “And I don’t want you to be in danger, either. How could you think that would have protected me – if something happened to you, and there was no reason? Would Xander have told me then? Would Buffy?” She crosses her arms and stares at her lap. “I’m on your side, Will.”

The remaining half of her soul – Willow feels it twinge horribly. “I know,” she says. “I’m sorry, Rose. I don’t know what I can do to make you believe me again, but I never wanted to scare you or hurt you –”

“Just tell me things,” Rose says. “Don’t hide secrets like this. If Sunnydale’s going to get sucked into some end of the world badness, I want to be there fighting with you.” She smiles crookedly. “It’s not like I have anything major to worry about anyway.”

“Rose,” Willow says gratefully. She slumps forward, the tension evaporating from her body. Rose pulls her closer and cradles her head against her lap. “Tonta,” she says affectionately. She combs Willow’s hair with gentle fingers, and Willow sighs happily.

“I won’t keep any more secrets from you,” she says. “It sucked, really. Like I was congested and every day I saw you, the stuff just got bigger but,” she waves her hand, “I was so scared that you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore.”

“No way,” Rose says. “I was mad, but not that mad. Honestly, after I got over the whole Craft thing, it was pretty cool. My girlfriend’s a witch.”

“I’m not a witch,” Willow says. “I was just…experimenting. I didn’t expect it to happen like that.”

“Will. After everything you told me? Sunnydale’s a gate between Hell and Earth. I’m not surprised you have powers. You always were an overachiever,” she teases. “Maybe I should call you Hermione instead.”

“Does this mean you’re my Ron?”

“ _Please_ ,” Rose scoffs. “I’m Angelina if I’m anyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with the Boom! Studios reboot of Buffy, the basics are: Willow is out and has a girlfriend, Xander gets turned by Spike (Drusilla started it, Spike finished it), but Willow gives up half of her soul to save him, Angel and Buffy don't know about each other until Angel comes to Sunnydale to deal with the Hellmouth, both of them are now trapped in said Hellmouth while their respective friends deal with the fallout. I write more about the comics over at my [tumblr](http://ifeveristoday.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Written for the first round of Buffyverse Bingo. Prompt: By my side


End file.
